Blue-Eyed Devil: An AU Warriors Fanfiction
by JiuKitty
Summary: My very first fanfic on this site, I'm proud to say that this is a soon-to-be novella about the life and times of Eli, a twisted kitten who used to roll with BloodClan, with a bond to a certain few cats, before escaping and making her own path, her way. Expect to see suspense, funny moments, adrenaline rushes, and maybe even a couple of tears shed in the future. JiuKitty, out!


**PROLOGUE:** **When Good Souls Die...**

The pain pulsed through my body, beating its own lessons into my brain - which would be its last - as I lay there, ribs crushed beneath the ruddy rock. My throat, while still moistened with the blood that shot up it from my lungs, was hoarse and sore from my desperate cries for help. But there was no one there. No one to help. I was alone... just as I would be for the rest of eternity.  
Now I couldn't say anything but a whisper... and I saw the faint glow of a pair of eyes. Almond shaped bokeh, it seemed, which floated over my slowly decaying, dimmed body. The hardened blue lights were as cold as the ice which ran its course through my blood as I saw them.  
A grey and white coat leaped down into the gorge where I fell, it melting out of the fog and shadows of the ledge above me, and it held those terrifying blue eyes. The thing crouched down beside me, the scent of my own blood, and of others, filling my nostrils as if wafted over me from the cat beside me. I pooled together my inner strength, and whispered under my weak, shaky breath, **"Who... who are... are y-you?"** My voice trembled just as much as my shifting gaze, I moving only my eyes to get a closer look at this feline in front of my eyes.  
**"It doesn't matter anymore,"** she mewed softly to me, her whisps of warm breath taking the chill of the stone away from my ear. A lone tear spilled from the corner of one of those icy blue eyes of hers, they softening as she spoke. "It's over. All of this, these deaths you've caused... They're over. Your time on earth is done, little one. You may release your wings now, and fly to the heavens where you must be," the slender feline quietly willed, her voice light and yet weighted by her apparent sadness.  
I smiled a bit, recognizing this cat. **"Ahh... Imagine, old... friend..."** I slowly hissed under my dying breaths. I was beginning to feel the need to pant, as my lungs were getting even more desecrated by the rock gradually crushing my entire body. Aqua optics met blue, and we gazed  
deep within each other's souls, trying desperately to forgive each other wordlessly, as I lay in my death bed, my time over.  
Imagine shook her head, and as her tears kept falling, she tried to cover them up by smiling at me and playfully, yet mournfully mewing, **"Oh, Eli... You know I couldn't have made it to where I am now without you. From the moment we met, back at that rogue hub-"**  
But, gathering enough strength once again to, I interrupted her and whispered back, **"No... I have... needed... you more... You were always... the under... dog... I was... valued... by the leader... Became a member... first... became lea... der... first... I... I needed you to take... my pains..."** I coughed up bouts of blood as I spoke, my breathing lessening until it was hardly even visible.  
**"Now... I'm... I'm sorry... I should have... never... used you... Anything I... I can... use... to get... your for... forgiveness...?"** I weakly asked, wishing only to get on the she-cat's good side before I left the earth.  
**"No... You have done enough here. I forgive you..."** she replied softly, even more tears falling from her eyes. This confused me a bit. Why  
would this be... did she feel my pain even from my weak state?  
**"What... what is... wrong... Ima... gine?"** I continued, soon breathing hard, trying to live still despite my deteriorating state.  
**"To be honest, Eli... I've always loved you, as a good sister would. It still breaks my heart, rips it to pieces, seeing your terrible death like this. Even how you've been..."** Imagine sniffled, her gaze warmed and sad as she looked down on me. I saw the disappointment in her azure gaze. It made me tremble almost, if I could beneath that boulder pinning me to the earth.

My gaze began to fog and grow dim, and I could hardly see my former partner through the glazes of death. Those blue eyes began to fog, and even my jet black pelt was beginning to darken and wane. **"T-Take care, my frrrieeend..."** Those were my last words, and the last thing I saw was my own outstretched paw, bloody claws reaching for the grey and white, patchy she-cat in front of my eyes. Then it went black, and I never had another thought.

I was dead.

* * *

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic! I'd very much appreciate some good, fair critiques so I can improve, and I'd also like some predictions on what the main story will be about, since this is just the prologue so far.


End file.
